At present, with the continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, three-dimensional (three-dimensional) display technology has attracted more and more attention. The three-dimensional display technology can make a picture become three-dimensional realistic. The basic principle of the three-dimensional display is that the left eye and the right eye respectively receives different pictures, and then the brain superimposes the pictures to regenerate a picture and constitute an image of three-dimensional effect.
At present, the three-dimensional display technology is mainly divided into two implementations: a naked-eye type and a glasses type. For the glasses-type three-dimensional display technology, the user needs to wear special glasses and may feel inconvenient to carry the special glasses. Therefore, more attention has been paid to the development of the naked-eye type three-dimensional display. The current implementation of the naked-eye type three-dimensional display mainly includes two types: barrier gratings and optical lenses.
However, with the current three-dimensional display device implemented by the barrier gratings or the optical lenses, only part of the light emitted by the display device is received by human eyes, and most of the light does not fall into human eyes, resulting in serious waste of power.